


Segregation

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites), SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Edge is his bodyguard, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fellverse Shenanigans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly h/c tho, Multi, Racism, Racism at Monsters, Red comes in later, Sans is a scientist, Segregation AU, Violence, bledgeup, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans has finally figured out a miracle drug that will mean the world to those dying pointless deaths on the Fell side of the fence.Unfortunately, not everyone shares in his ideals.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Blue to Green

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo new fic! idk guys i have too many ideas and i love writing them XD
> 
> this one is going to be more political, i think, which is a new thing because im not really all that knowledgable about politics lol
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Sans tapped the small vial of liquid in his fingers, watching as the bubbles rose to the top before dispersing out into the liquid proper. He grinned, the blue liquid slowly turning a bright green as he swirled it around, signifying a positive reaction. He’d done it, he’d finally figured the formula out! 

Setting the vial carefully in its resting place, Sans wrote the final pieces to the puzzle down in his notebook, glancing around the empty lab at the cameras as he paged the front desk. 

A crackly voice came over the intercom, “Dr. Font?”

“Yeah, Maria, is there any way you could send in whoever they sent as my new assistant?” Sans asked as he carefully put away any notebooks that pertained to his little project. Each one was tucked carefully into a locked briefcase, the key tied to a string wrapped around his neck. 

The door across the room hissed open, a short loox-ish monster padding inside, their one eye blinking lazily as they adjusted their lab coat. “You wanted to see me, Dr. Font?”

Sans nodded, picking up the briefcase by the handle and gesturing to the mess of liquids and vials he’d left behind. “I needed some help cleaning up, I’ve just made an important discovery and need to go take care of a few things. You’ve got this, right?”

The loox stared at the mess disdainfully, but nodded, sullen as Sans passed by. 

“Thanks, you’re a peach.” He went through the door, briefcase securely in hand as he made his way down the hallways and through the corridors until he reached the main office rooms. He didn’t bother knocking, heading straight inside the Royal Scientist’s office without preamble. 

A conversation stopped just as he came inside, Sans glancing up to find a taller looking skeleton monster, a Fell one at that, standing in front of the Royal Scientist’s desk, expression stony. The Royal Scientist, a bear monster named Gloria, was rubbing her eyes as if she was warding away a migraine. 

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Sans asked, ready to step back out and just head home for the day. Groundbreaking discoveries aside, he’d been at it for nearly 23 hours, he was dead on his feet.

“No, no, Dr., please come in, this pertains to you anyway.” Gloria said, waving him inside. He followed her direction, avoiding looking at the Fell monster still standing there beside him. 

She glanced between the two of them, seemingly amused about something, before she finally spoke. “I know we’ve discussed getting you a more permanent form of bodyguard, Sans, but you were fairly against it at the time. How do you feel about the prospect now?” She gave a pointed look to his briefcase, Sans pulling it tighter against his chest. 

His first, knee jerk response was to reiterate that he didn’t really feel all that in danger. He was aware that a few of his fellow scientists didn’t exactly care for him and his over use of puns, but there was no way they wanted him dead, like Gloria was so willing to believe.

However… his recent breakthrough would catch the attention of a lot more people than the monsters he sat by in the cafeteria. He’d catch the attention of both Tale and Fell officials, and monsters that didn’t care about his good intentions. He was probably now in more danger than he’d ever been, carrying around this briefcase, and Gloria was well aware of it.

“I’d be… okay with it. Depending on who it was.” He finally answered. 

Gloria grinned, gesturing with one paw to the skeleton still standing just to the side, the one Sans had been trying not to stare openly at the entire time he’d sitting there. Sans glanced at him, taking in his scars and military dress. He had to have been a member of the Royal Guard on the Fell side of the city, his posture as straight as a ruler and his silence full of words unspoken.

“Meet your new bodyguard. Superior Guardsman Edge Aster.”

Sans gaped at her, hands tightening even further. “A Superior Guardsman? Are you sure??” 

Not that he meant any disrespect, it was just that… most of the higher up guardsmen were needed on the Fell side, to keep the peace. Wouldn’t Edge being here most of his days mess that up?

Edge, that was his name, turned to him with a raised brow. “Are you insinuating that I cannot protect you?”

Sans shook his head. “Not at all.”

Gloria clapped her hands softly, aware of the monsters in front of her. “Good. Then it’s settled, Edge will be your new guard and you will give me reports on what your new project is. Good day, gentlemen.”

And with that, they were dismissed. Sans glanced at Edge as they both walked out of the office, leaving Gloria to look over reports and camera feeds. 

“Are you okay with this?” Sans asked, as they stood in front of the elevator that would take them to the main level. Edge wasn’t looking at him, didn’t deign to even glance his way as he responded. 

“I don’t have a choice.”

Well. Sans didn’t like that. But really… there was only one way to make this better, in the short term at least.

“Well, would’ja like a cup of coffee?”


	2. Water Filters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god okay, im gonna try and not apologize for every fic im working on updating, but just know im saying it in spirit
> 
> but new chapter!! im excited to get this one going, its gonna be a fun one >:D
> 
> mind the tags, and enjoy!!

Edge being his shadow, a constant step behind him and something solid and fierce at his back was. Well? Kinda intimidating if Sans was going to be honest about it, but after their initial meeting in the office, Edge’s confession that he hadn’t really had a choice in the matter made Sans want to look past his first impressions and give the guy a chance to have something somewhat normal in his life.

Somewhat being the operative term, seeing as how Edge would glare at things, unsure of their purpose or what they were meant for… and Sans didn’t mean the equipment in the Lab. In a lot of ways he wished he did. 

Edge didn’t even enter the Lab; he stood just outside of it with his grim demeanor and warded off any unwanted visitors with the comms Sans had been given. That was an experience all on its own, really, being given tech that was a bit advanced for mere scientist level monsters.

No, the things he was unused to were heartbreakingly familiar to Sans and most of the Tale monsters that lived and worked on their side of the fence. The water machine, for one thing. The fridge itself had an ice machine on the front and dispensed nasty water that was always tepid at best, but the water machine was much better in terms of taste.

Edge stared at the large plastic container of water that sat on top of the entire thing, bubbles escaping from the bottom every so often. It was apparently a mystery as to what the machine was for when they had the fridge; Edge’s fridge at home only barely kept his produce chilled. 

It was sad, it made Sans feel something like shame for having so much privilege even when he was still not one of the richer Tale monsters there were.

He and his brother understood the virtue of being hungry. But they’d  _ never  _ know it the way Edge did. 

“Dr. Font?” 

Sans blinked, realizing that he’d been staring at the water machine for a bit too long, his little paper cup nearly crushed in his hands. That was another thing; Edge would not call him Sans. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but there was no way that he was going to tell Edge that.

“Yeah?” He asked, glancing back at Edge, who was looking a little uncomfortable himself. Sans was just about to ask if he was okay, when the guy finally found his voice.

“I’m sorry to even ask, but I received a very worrying text from my brother, is there any possible way I could be excused for 20 minutes, that should be long enough to-”

Sans waved his hand. “Take the rest of the day.”

Edge gaped, something like fear crossing his eyes, and Sans realized how stupid of a statement it was almost immediately after saying it. The guy definitely thought that Sans was going to let him go over asking for a little time off, 20 minutes even; what asshole had he worked for before?

“Just be here a little early tomorrow, and we’ll go get some donuts for the lab techs, how’s that sound?”

There was an almost visible decrease in the height of Edge’s shoulders, Sans not realizing just how  _ afraid  _ Edge was of losing this job until that moment. The tense air lessened, Sans relaxing a little more himself as Edge finally found his words.

“That would be perfect, thank you Dr. Font.” Edge nodded in deference, Sans waving him off and turning back to the water machine, only for Edge’s voice to come through one more time.

“Are… are you sure it's alright?”

Sans sighed inaudibly, but turned with a soft grin on his face. “Go take care of your bro. We’re done for today anyways.”

Edge nodded again, then took off down the hallway. Sans grimaced, wondering just how “concerning” the text really was if it had Edge worried enough to ask for time off, even if it was just 20 minutes. 

Sans had zero qualms with giving the guy some paid time off, and he’d see to it that Edge actually got paid his full shift today. No “Fell Side is the Bad Side” bullshit here, they were equals as far as Sans was concerned. 

He spent the rest of his own shift working on menial jobs, things the interns could have probably done but he didn’t really want to work on the formula until he had Edge at his back, waiting for anyone that might actually mean him harm… not that he put a lot of stock into the idea in the first place. 

Once his shift was over he clocked out, both for himself, and also for Edge, who’d left in such a hurry that he’d forgotten to do it. It made something like a pit of worry form in his soul, but he didn’t let himself think about it, heading home with a quick shortcut straight to the couch in the living room.

“Sans!! What have I told you about just popping in out of nowhere!!”

Sans glanced up from the couch, grinning unabashedly. He was laying on Papyrus’ lap, his brother glaring down at him even as Sans saw the humor in his eyes. 

“Long day Paps, sorry to drop in on you.” He said, winking as he went straight into fake snoring, Papyrus rolling his eyes as he gently picked Sans up, depositing him on the couch proper, with a blanket to keep warm.

Sans didn’t fall asleep until Papyrus left the room, too busy wondering if Edge and his brother were safe… warm… or if they had anything to eat that night. 

He supposed it wasn’t really his business, but… maybe he’d make sure to get some extra donuts tomorrow, that he’d surely not have any use for…

_ Yeah that’d do it. _

Sans grinned to himself, plan made and ready to be executed, and went into a deep sleep.

He didn’t notice Papyrus, watching him with concern, before disappearing into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ^^
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
